The Search for Robins Mask
by Insane But Happy
Summary: Hereby discontinued unless I ever get the strange notion to update it.
1. And so it begins

A/N: Well, this is my first ever fanfic, so bare with me! Let your reviews be my motivation! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans blah blah blah…

It was a reletively normal day in July, though the air was humid and hot. Lunch had come and gone, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were engaged in a video game battle. They took a break every now and then to chug down some soda before their next round. Raven was deeply submerged in a dark novel titled 'The Magic Circle'. Starfire was happily experimenting in the kitchen, attempting to re-create a famous Tamarian dish called 'Glumphca'. She hummed a cheerful tune while she worked. As for Robin…he had…uh…just finished some business in the bathroom.

Now, you might find what happens next to be so shocking, so unbelievable and so downright unorthidox that I would only advice the brave of heart (or the uttery stupid) to continue. Now I shall precede with the sotry…Hey, don't say I didn't warn you. Now, until this very day, Robin never knew exactly what caused the event to happen. Could it have been a stroke of terrible luck; perhaps good ol' karma getting back at him for eating the last piece of pizza when Cyborg had clearly stated that he had put it in the fridge to save it for later; or could it have been that the humid air melted the crazy-glue which held his beloved accessory to his face. Whatever the reason may have been, when Robin leaned down to flush the the toilet, his mask fell off at exactly the time he pulled the flusher (or whatever the heck you call that thing…)…and his mask got flushed down the drain. Cue drammatic music

"Holy Batman!" cried Robin in alarm and disbelief. Just then, there came a loud BANG! At the bathroom door, followed by heavy pounding.

"Hey, whoever's in there, get out! We've got an emergency here!" came Beast Boy's frantic whining.

_You're telling me…_Thought Robin as he desperately looked around, trying to think of something to help the present situation. He couldn't let Beast Boy see his eyes! Noone had ever seen his eyes.

Some of you may be wondering why Beast Boy was so frantic to go to the bathroom. And even if you are not, I'm going to tell you anyway! Humph. Anyway, as I mentioned earlier, Beast Boy and Cyborg had been drinking quite a bit of soda…and we all know what happens when you drink a lot of fluids. Beast Boy, unable to contain himself any longer, made a mad dash down the hall, in the forme of a cheeta to speed things up a bit. The door drew ever nearer, and his heart raced ever faster. In a final burst of strength, his leaped toward the door- and crashed, face first, into it. He slowly slid down the door, spirals inhabitating the place where his eyes usually were. Changing back into his usual humanoid forme, he gathered his wits and scoweled at the door.

"Hey, whoever's in there, get out! We've got an emergency here!" he cried, dancing on the spot.

"One…sec…" came Robin's worried reply. Beast Boy was getting very impatiant.

"Common, whatever you're doing can't take that long!" he wailed.

"I need a moment!" Robin replied. But Beast Boy could take it no longer. He morphed into a rhinocorus and charged at the door, knocking it down. He quickly changed back into his usual forme as the scene unfolded before him.

"Robin! You…you…HAVE NO MASK!" He screamed, placing his hands on his cheeks in surprize.

"No, don't looks at me eeeeeeyes!" exclaimed Robin, covering his eyes with his gloved hands and hunching over. Beast Boy continued to scream in horror as Robin ran out of the room, bumping into the door frame because he couldn't see with his hands covering his eyes.

After a moment, Beast Boy stopped screaming and listened to the sound of Robin bumping into the walls as he ran away. Beast Boy then felt an odd sensation and look down.

"Awe crap." He said. He had wet his pants.

A/N: So there ya go. Like it? Please tell me what you think. :) I'll add the next chapter as soon as I can, I promise!


	2. A journey unfolds

A/N: Here's chapter number two! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans.

"Man, what's takin' Beast Boy so long? It doesn't take THAT long to go to the bathroom!" said Cyborg impatiently. He was just about ready to start a new, one player game without Beast Boy. Raven didn't pay any attention as she calmly turned the page of her book. Starfire then emerged from the kitchen, a bowl of a pungeant substance with the consistency of glue in her hands.

"Friend Cyborg, would you like to try some Glumphca?" she smiled hopefully, shuving a spoonful of the repulsibe 'food' in Cyborg's face. Cyborg winced, and was searching for the right words. Just then, as if to Cyborg's aid, Robin stumbled into the room, his hands still covering his eyes. Starfire and Cyborg watched in curiosity as Robin stumbled into the kitchen, bumping into things on the way. He then crouched down out of view and started fumbling through a drawer. He reapeared a moment later wearing a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Robin, your glasses-of-the-sun, they are –as people on earth say- 'cool'" Said Starfire, giving a reassuring smile. Cyborg, however, was unconvinced.

"What happened to yo mask?" he asked, giving Robin a suspicious look.

"That's what I'd like to know!" said Beast Boy, walking into the room. His usual costume had been replaced by a pair of green pajamas. Cyborg raised an eyebrow in surprize and was about to say "And what happened to your outfit?" but Beast Boy cut him off.

"Don't change the subject!" he said indignantly. Everyone except Raven (because she was still too intent on her book) was staring at Robin. Robin made his way to the front of the room.

"Team, a terrible event has occurred. As you all know, I my mask is something I hold very dear to me. It not only covered my eyes, but also boosted my confidense (confidense being very important in the super-hero business)." He paced back and forth as he said this.

"Get on with it!" said Beast Boy impatiently.

Robin turned to them all once more, and his lower lip quivered.

"Team, my mask got…flushed down the toilet!" he wailed sorrowfully. He bit his bottom lip, trying hard to stop from shuddering. "But mark my words, I will get her back. No matter what happens, I will retreave my mask from the sewers." He stood in a stance, his fist held high above his head. "Through scum, muck and filth, I will get her back!"

"Since when was your mask female?" said a monotone voice. Raven placed her book on the end table beside the couch and joined the rest of the team. Beast Boy boy tried very hard to supress his laughter.

"That's not the point!" said Robin, clearly thrown off by the remark. "The point is, I need to get it back. Who's with me?" Everyone just stared for a minute, the expression on their faces clearly showing that they thought Robin was crazy. However, being the helpful person that she was, Starfire stepped forward and said "I will help you, Robin."

"Thanks Star." Robin smiled greatfully. Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged a glance, then stepped forward.

"Yeah, we'll help too." said Cyborg, though everyone could clearly tell that he didn't take it completely seriously. They all turned towards Raven. She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"You've got to be kidding me." Everyone continued to stare expectantly. Raven rolled her eyes in exasperation, knowing that they weren't going to give up until she gave in. "Fine." She said. Their faces lit up, and they turned back to Robin.

"Team, friends, let us begin our journey to retrieve the mask!" he said.

"Sure, but on one condition." Said Beast Boy.

"Which would be…?" said Robin.

"Lay off on the dramma, dude." Beast Boy said with a smirk.

A/N: Review, please!


	3. The Tickler

A/N: Thanks a bunch to **Nota Lone**and **Nevermore Forevermore Titan**for your reviews. You guys make my day!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, I would be so filthy stinkin' rich I- erm, on with the story!

The sun shone down on Jump City, though the humidity made the day less enjoyable. Few civilians roamd the streets and you could tell by their annoyed facial expressions that they were not enjoying the humidity one bit. The same went for the Teen Titans, whom were getting less and less patient, wanting nothing more than to go back to the tower and enjoy the air conditioning.

"Hurry, team! There must be a manhole around here somewhere!" said Robin, trying hard to keep the others moving at a moderately fast pace.

"Dude, this is so stupid! We can just get you another mask." Said Beast Boy, his shoulders hunched. Robin frowned at him, but it lacked in affect. The sunglasses were not as felxible as his mask.

"I will never." He whispered, "Never replace my mask. Common, team, we can do this!"

"But people keep staring at us!" Beast Boy complained as a little boy tugged on his mother's dress and pointed at them.

"Mommy, mommy, look at that funny green kid! Isn't he weeeird?" said the little boy. His mother looked at the Titans who were watching the little boy say this, and scoweled at them.

"Leave my baby alone!" she said as she picked up her child and ran off.

Beast Boy's forehead throbbed with anger. "Stupid kid…no respect…dumb lady…never thankful…" he muttered as the team moved on. Why did they always have to stick out like a soor thumb?

"Get a grip." said Raven, as if she had read his thoughts. "There's a manhole up ahead." Robin had already realized the same thing and he turned to the rest of the team, grining broadly.

"Our journey truly beings no-" but he was cut off at the sound of insane cackling from up above them. The team turned ther gaze upward to see a little man laughing his little head off on the roof of a building.

"What's so funny?" demanded Cyborg, shaking his fist at the man. The little man replied by shaking his fist- which was colossal compared to the rest of his body. In fact, his hands stretched a meter in length and width. The Titans stared in amazement at the huge hand.

"What so funny?" echoed the little man, "You walked right into my trap!" The Titans stared blankly up at the man.

"Trap?" Starfire asked, confusion taking over her face. The little man nodded, then jumped down from the roof of the building (the way that only television characters can). He aproached the Titans, who braced themselves incase the strange little man tried to attack them.

"What, are the amazing Teen Titans afraid of little old me?" said the man with a sneer, even though all the Titans had to look down to make eye contact with him. "Well, you should be, for I am the notorious Tickler!" he threw his head back and cackled more. The Titans all sweat-dropped.

"Oh my, how scary." Raven said sarcastically. Beast Boy was doubled over laughing, and Starfire found it impossible to surpress her giggles. Cyborg tried not to fall to the ground from laughing so hard. Only Robin remained unmoved. Something wasn't right, he could feel it.

"Yes, yes, laugh all you want." The Tickler said, flexing his finger muscles. "You won't have any choice for much longer." And with that, he sprang forward.

"Titans, brace your-" Robin began, but it was too late. The Tickler's fingers were flying, tickling any team member he could reach. He reached Cyborg first, who immediately fell to the ground, rolling and laughing and begging him to stop. Starfire tried to stop him by throwing starbolts at the villain, but to little affect. She was soon on the ground too, beggind for the Tickler to stop tickling her.

Beast Boy turned into a Tyranisaurus Rex and charged at the Tickler. However, once the Tickler started tickling him, it was all Beast Boy could do to keep breathing between fits of laughter. Robin watched the fight in dismay. It was one giant tickle match, and the Titans were losing.

In an aura of black, Raven levitated the manhole cover and sent it flying at the Tickler. Success! The manhole cover hit the Tickler in the head, knocking him over. Robin snuck up from behind and whacked him over the head with his staff. This gave enough time for the other Titans to collect themselves, and by the time the Tickler had gathered his wits about him, the Titans jad already launched another attack.

Starfire flew Robin above the Tickler, and dropped him onto the man's back. Robin kicked him in the head, and Starfire threw her starbolts at him. Raven used the manhole cover once again to knock him out, and Cyborg shot his gun at him. The Tickler fell to the ground, uncontias. Beast Boy morphed into a giant spider and wrapped the Tickler up in a web.

"Good job, team! And now, down to the sewerswe go!" said Robin with a triumphant smile.

A/N: Wow, looooong chapter. But I had to fit the whole fight scene in there, right? Anyway, review, please!


End file.
